Little Misunderstandings
by Seida
Summary: PostWar. It was only a little misunderstanding. Thanks to her best friend, people though she was married to her childhood enemy Draco Malfoy and it was all over the news, so what? it was going to pass, right?... but why was Malfoy saying it was all true?
1. Chapter 1

PostWar. It was only a little misunderstanding, right? So, thanks to her best friend, people though she was married to her childhood enemy Draco Malfoy and it was all over the news, so what? it was going to pass, right?... but why was Malfoy saying it was all true!

Obviously I don't own Harry Potter. This is all good faith writing of characters created by J.K.R that I so much love.

XOXO

Seida

.

* * *

><p>Understanding the fact that eventually you need to get married or you'll end up "missing the train" was not an idea Hermione was ready to accept.<p>

Ok, so she was 28, ok so she belong to the wizard community where if you were not married by the age of 20, preferably through an arranged married, you were most definitely old meat; but she was not born to this community, right?, so rules should not apply to her.

Come to think about it, it was all really unfair. She loved the wizard world, but the muggles had the perks of being able to stay single for as long as they wanted and not be judged. 30's were the new 20's in the muggle world! Couldn't they at least copy that? They had copied everything else! TV, Computers, Cellphones, you name it. And besides, it wasn't like she didn't date or anything, she dated, sometimes. So what if her last date was 6 months ago, it had been a total waste of time and she was not in the mood to repeat that again.

Truth was she didn't feel comfortable dating. She dated Ron for 5 years and look how that turned out: he cheated on her with blond bimbo Lavender Brown and the worst thing was she only found out because she went to surprise him for his birthday. Guess Lavender was giving him her own present.

She considered herself an independent witch, which in wizard lingo meant she was a workaholic, single, no kids, no social life woman. Again, so what? At least she had a cat, that had to count for something.

And here she was, once again, accompanying Gretchen Lecler, her best friend in the whole world, to one of her catering events.

She really didn't have to do anything; she just had to eat the food, pretend she was a regular guest, which 97% of the time she was, being war hero and all, and comment to the guest how great the food was. She didn't see how that benefited Gretchen, Hermione wasn't even that famous anymore and Gretchen's food spoke for itself. Lately she was beginning to suspect that Gretchen only invited her along to "help" her socialize. And that itself was very sad, even on Hermione's own standards.

She took a bite of the famous Pshrimps (little cups made out of plantain and filled with shrimp salad). She didn't have to say anything about that dish; Gretchen was nearly as famous as Harry Potter because of it.

Savoring the last bite she noticed that the bane of her existence, Mrs. Lavender Weasley, was heading her way accompanied by her gigantic twin's belly. Oh how Merlin hated her.

Not only had the wench married her boyfriend but she had gotten herself pregnant with not one, but two babies. Life was so unfair. And to top that she didn't even look that fat! She just looked pregnant, like pretty pregnant.

"Hermione! look at you! fancy seeing you here! you look so, so you!"

"Lavender, you look so... pregnant" she didn't understand how the woman even spoke to her. She had hexed her ass off when she found them back then.

"oh" sweet maternal hand to her belly "yes, 5 months now. You know? boy and a girl. What are the odds, the little couple in one try? It couldn't be more perfect!".

"uhmm perfect, yes" Hermione was practicing all self-control methods ever taught. She was in a public place, and with her position as head of magical creatures in the ministry she didn't get the luxury of displaying 'non moral behaviors'.

"So, how about you! How's your life? did you finally get a boyfriend?" the woman was pure evil. The spans of the devil were probably growing in her as they spoke.

"Ohh here you are Mione!" a voice from behind her said. A voice that resembled Gretchen, well Gretchen in a 'far beyond wasted' state.

"soooo your Hubby had to leave in a rush. The clients called and they wanted to meet right away" she made a pause to do small quotation marks with her fingers "that as soon as you're done here, head to the restaurant. Let's see, what else?" her face was tomato red from all the drinking "Ohh and that don't worry about the award, they'll send it to the office and make a whole speech on how busy you guys are now, and blah blah, I didn't pay attention to the last part".

"Gretchen, are you drunk? I thought we agreed on the no drinking while catering rule!" Hermione had her back to Lavender now, facing her drunken best friend. Gretchen was the worst drinker ever! She never drank, so obviously whenever she had a little sip of anything she would get pissed drunk in a second.

"ohh come on! It was only a tiny tiny bit of tequila. Swear!" she indicated the amount with her fingers, bringing them close to her eyes, trying to see that the space between them was as minimal as possible.

"yeah right. Come on, I'll get you home"

"but what about Hubby?"

"I'll figure something out on our way to your house. Don't worry about that" Taking Gretchen from the arm.

"but I don't want to go home!"

Hermione turned briefly to Lavender, still grabbing Gretchen by the arm.

"IT was really NOT nice seeing you Lavender. Hope to NEVER see you soon" sweet sarcastic smile.

Lavender had her mouth slightly open, deer eyes. "hubby?"

But Hermione didn't catch the last question, she was already taking Gretchen to the nearest apparition point. So she also missed the moment Lavender brown directed her big pregnant belly in direction to an olive skin brunette woman that had a flying quill at her side.

.

^&%

Draco's Wiz-Phone ringed in his pocket. He didn't have to pick to know who it was. It wasn't the caller id, or the SPH (Small Personal Hologram) or ring tone that gave him away. He knew that at 12:05 AM, after a function, it could only be one person: his best friend and PR representative Blaise Zabini.

Finally giving up, and figuring out that Blaise would not stop calling, he picked the small elegant device, Draco Corp design obviously, and pressed the float and talk.

"What?"

"please tell me I've just interrupted an excellent shag and that's the reason you missed the Gala?"

"will that make you go away?"

"No."

"Then no. You just interrupted my analysis on the Wiz-6 prototype."

"Oh come on Draco! You missed the Gala, and your award, because you were playing with the Wiz-6!"

"I'm not playing, I'm working. It's not my fault that you don't know the meaning of that word".

"Sad part is that you pay me to work for you"

"Don't remind me. What do you want?"

"you know what I don't get?"

"no, but I'm sure you'll tell me"

"you are already the largest, if not the only, wizard telecommunication company. You've already assured the welfare of not your grandchildren, but the grandchildren of your grandchildren. Can't you just rest for one bit? Or… I don't know… HAVE FUN!"

"Blaise I don't have time for this. Its 12:05, I'm tired."

"Draco, your 28, you need to get a life, apart from work. You already cleaned out your name; you don't need to prove anything"

"I'm not proving anything Blaise. And what's with all the drama? You're starting to sound like my mother, next you'll start saying I need to get married."

"yeah well, that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"WHAT? This has got to be a joke. I'm hanging up now."

"nooo wait wait Draco, hello? Hello? DRACO!"

"I'm here you idiot, what?"

"It's just, I've been meaning to talk to you about that, marriage I mean."

"bye Blaise."

"DRACO! Hear me out mate! Please!"

"what?"

"they're saying you're gay"

"WHAT?"

"I know that's not true, it's just that you date one girl, and then another and then another. Not even 2 straight months with one girl; and, well, it's just starting to look weird."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I've already stopped as many rumors as I can, but, as close as it might seem, I am not Merlin."

"What does that got to do with marriage Blaise? I'll just go out with some model a couple of times and that's that" Draco had again lots interest in the topic, playing once more with the Wiz-6 in his hand.

"That's not going to cut it. I think that you've mingled yourself so much with the muggle world that you've forgotten how the wizard world works Draco. You are from the oldest purest wizard families, you were expected to get married at 18 and your about 10 years overdue."

"I don't care what people think. Forget it; I'm not getting married just so you and my mother get their nice PR and grandchildren."

"It's not about PR anymore. Well in a way it is about PR. You own 70% of the company, but the other 30% stockholders are starting to get nervous and it's starting to show on the numbers. You know it! You saw the last report!"

"I'll buy them out."

"It's not that simple and you know that too."

Draco put down the Wiz-6 and clicked the SPH of the wiz-5 phone that was floating in front of him, wands free. Instantly a small hologram of Blaise emerged from the phone.

"what do you suggest I do, put a listing on the prophet?"

"I don't know, I didn't even think I would get this far to the conversation. Let me think about it. We'll work something out."

Picking his phone from the air the conversation was ended. No need for goodbyes. Blaise knew how he worked.

He placed his phone next to the Wiz-6 prototype and then ran his hands through his blonde silky hair. A long breath scape his lips.

"what the hell am I going to do now?"

.

^&%

It was Saturday, chill Saturday, rest Saturday, Hermione's Saturday. To say the least she loved Saturdays. The feeling that you could do anything and still there was no work the day after. It felt great.

She usually woke up early on Saturdays. Make some hot coco, read to paper and parade herself until noon in her pajamas. Today was no exception.

As she placed the hot coco on the table of her favorite couch she picked up the paper. She did a quick glance at her door. Funny, another letter had just gone through it. She'd pick it up after she read the paper and had her coco. It was probably propaganda or maybe her subscription to The Sands.

Sipping slowly, not to burn herself, she opened the paper only to be face to face with a moving picture of herself and next to it another of Draco Malfoy; on top the headlines "From Hate to Love: Secret marriage between old rivals"

She spilled the hot coco allover her PJs, burning herself on the process.

"ouch! Buggers" doing a quick drying spell on herself.

Frantically she put the cup on the coffee table and picked up the paper again.

_From Hate to Love: Secret marriage between old rivals_

_On today's latest news, we bring you the secret marriage of old time enemies_

_Hermione Granger and, this year recently voted hottest bachelor, Draco Malfoy._

_Through a source that's irrefutable and always fateful to Patil's readers,_

_we have learned that Hermione Granger, brains of the golden trio,_

_has secretly wed Draco Malfoy._

She skipped some paragraphs "blah blah, childhood, blah blah Voldemort… here it is!"

_And how do we know this? you Patil's readers might ask._

_Well the informant, whom we shall call "friend" in respect to secrecy of_

_information, explained that Granger's best friend, Gretchen Lecler, personally_

_said that the "hubby" was to receive an award at the Annual Wizards Gala,_

_but he could not make it due to a business meeting._

_And who, Patil's readers, were the wizards being awarded yesterday_

_night? I know that if you read yesterday's column, "Red Carpet to the Gala",_

_you know the answers: the sweet and always charming, although_

_still a bit too fat, Miss Hubilda Van and Mister Draco Malfoy._

The column was 2 pages long, showing present pictures of them and at their youth. Pictures of Malfoy's latest conquest, and speculations on the moment of their wedding. There was even a picture of the alleged ring! A Malfoy's heirloom.

"WHAT?"

Same phrase was heard in 5 houses at the same time: Malfoy Manor, Granger, Potter, Weasley and Zabini's residences.

.

^&%

She had woken up on her beautiful Saturday just to have her life sucked out of her with the news that she had "allegedly married Draco Malfoy"!

By 9:30 she had more than 50 letters, either asking for an interview, congratulating her or threating her to oblivion. Talk about fan girls.

She still couldn't believe what the paper said or Parvati Patil for that matter.

At first she hadn't read the whole thing, most of it was just nonsense from their childhood and made up fights. Ok so some of the fights and quarrels were true, but hey, Patil went to school with them, you should at least expect something to be true!

It wasn't even 10 am when Harry, apparently desperate from her lack of response, had appariated at her front door with Ginny.

"what the hell is this? Is it true?" Harry said as soon as she opened the door.

"Calm down Harry, and don't be silly, of course it's not true. Come in" showing them to the living room. She took a seat on an armchair, while Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa.

"so why did Patil say all those things?"

"Cause she's a stupid, nosy, conniving yellow journalist, who has to make up stuff just to have something to write about" Hermione looked stunned at Ginny. She had just said that without even flinching.

"Oh don't look at me like that! You all know it's true"

"well… she really didn't make it all up" said Hermione, her head down. Finding her fingers the most interesting thing in the world.

"WHAT? So you really married Malfoy?"

"Of course not. It's a bit more complicated. Well actually it's not complicated; it was just a big misunderstanding"

She proceeded to tell Harry and Ginny the whole story, how Gretchen had gotten drunk. How they called Hubilda "hubby". How Lavender had looked when Gretchen said the word "hubby". She even scolded herself for not catching the possible gossip. Guess the long time inside an office dulls your senses.

"it's gonna be ok Mione, you'll see. Malfoy's PR will crush Patil, and deny everything" Said Harry with a bright smile on his face.

"I bet he'll even make her quit or something. Oh oh or make her go to jail! Ohh I know, he could have her killed in an "accident", right?" Insert evil smile from Ginny while she nodded her head.

"Oookkkk, no. I think that would be a bit too extreme. She just printed a story she was feed with. The root cause here is Lavender."

At that moment her doorbell rang hysterically. So she excused herself and opened the door.

"OH MY GOD HERMIONE I'M SOOOOO SORRYYY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Gretchen was clinging from Hermione's neck. She still had her pajamas on and her hair looked like it hadn't been done properly.

"It's ok Gretchen. It is not your fault" releasing herself from the tight grip.

"Of course it is! If i hadn't called Hubilda hubby this would never had happened! And you told me to never use that nickname in front of anybody, and I did! To tell the truth I was a bit tipsy, and the worst part is that you told me not to drink!"

"a bit?"

"Whatever. Just, I'm sorry! Soo sorry,so so so soooorryyy, please forgive me!"

"It's ok Gretchen, she's not mad. Just a bit stunned" said the redhead from the living room.

"Oh hi Ginny!" Ginny smiled back

"Hi Gretchen" Said Harry.

She hadn't even realized Harry was there until he said hello. She felt a bit self-conscious wearing her pink rabbits pj pants with her cats and dogs t-shirt, but she quickly dismissed the thought and sat down in the remaining armchair.

"So what's the strategy? Kill Patil?"

"No Gretchen! We are only going to wait. Malfoy's people will sort this out. Don't worry."

"Nice to see you so calm Mione. What did you guys give her?" she whispered the last part to Harry and Ginny.

"They didn't give me anything Gretchen. Let's go prepare something to eat, ok? You guys wanna help?" turning to Harry and Ginny

"yeah sure"

.

^&%

As far as Saturday went it wasn't so bad. So now, Sunday may 12, 6:53 am, she had woken up just to wait for the paper. The Prophet usually arrived at 6 am in every wizard household, but since she live in central London, muggle end, it arrived at 7:32 am, on the dot.

She got out of bed, brushed her teeth and made some coffee.

7:18.

14 minutes to go.

She was tired, she looked tired, and she felt tired. To say she slept badly was an understatement. She had not slept this bad since the war. DH years!

What would Malfoy say? Would he be mad at her? She had nothing to do with this, so that was preposterous; although coming from Malfoy she should be expecting a letter from his lawyer any time soon. The git. She bet he used some kind of repulsive adjective to describe their relationship. Maybe relationship was not the best word for it, what could she call it?

Interrupting her line of thinking the paper slipped through her door. She immediately went to retrieve it an opened it right away.

"WHAT?"

_Its Love: Draco Malfoy does not deny the Dramione marriage_

.

^&%

He didn't know what good he had done in a previous life, but he swore he must have been a monk, priest or illuminated saint, cause no matter what, when things looked a bit gray for him, things usually worked out for themself. No effort at all, just magically fixed.

Yeah so this started happening AFTER he joined the light side on the war, but he was not ready to admit that had anything to do with his luck.

He had woken up on Saturdays in a bad mood, as he usually did on Saturdays.

He hated Saturdays. Saturdays were unproductive days; nothing to do, no work. And to top that, the day after still no work.

He got up at 6:30 am sharp, as he always did since he was 7. Got showered, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans (yes he wore muggle clothes, so what! They were confortable!), and went to the backyard to have his breakfast, like he always did since he got this house.

Pip, one of the elfs, brought the food tray and the paper. The elf arranged everything on the table and, without a word, disappeared.

Funny, the eggs were facing the right side. He carefully turned the plate so the eggs would face the left side. Much better.

When he finished eating he started sipping his coffee. Bad habit he had acquired from the muggle world. Wizards drank coffee, but muggles? Muggles had it in industrial quantities; and when he did his MBA back at the states he picked up the nasty habit.

Sipping a bit then placing the hand painted Chinese porcelain cup back at its plate, he proceeded to open the paper.

"WHAT?"

He got up abruptly. The small cup rolled on the table spilling its content, until it reached the end of the table and smashed into pieces when it hit the floor.

Draco scanned the paper rapidly, reading with fast trained eyes the new gossip the news had made out.

In a very unfamiliar, uncharacteristic and utterly unDracolike fashion he started laughing. Yes, you read correctly, laughing.

He couldn't contain himself and gripped his stomach. A tear was rolling on his cheek from all the laughing and he had to stop himself in the process just to take in some air, only to start laughing out loud all over again.

"Why Merlin, you've gone mad?" said a voice from behind.

He bent so his head was facing his lower extremities, lifting his index finger to Blaise indicating not to talk until he had calm himself completely.

He took another big breath and then straighten up, wiping the tear with the back of his hands.

"Ok now. Hi Blaise. I knew you were good, but this is a bit too much. Why Granger from all people?"

"You think this was me? I do try, but not even I can work this fast! And besides I wouldn't have gone and married you to Granger! I would have married you to someone like Greengrass or Parkinson"

At the mention of the well-known gold diggers Draco's face turned hard.

"not that I would have without your permission, obviously."

"So if it wasn't you, who was it?" said Draco signaling Blaise to an empty chair in front of his.

Immediately a house elf appeared in front of the dark haired man and placed a plate in front of him. Draco notice that this time the eggs were correctly on the left side. It must have been an honest mistake by Pip, maybe the elf was not feeling ok. He should check latter.

"I don't know, but by noon I should know. I'll call you right away"

Draco only nodded.

"Don't worry about this. It will all be cleared by tomorrow. If you want I can have the girl fired, but I don't do "disappearing", so don't even mention it." Blaise was not even looking at Draco.

This was normal routine for them, defusing gossip, that's why Draco hired Blaise in the first place, so he didn't have to handle this kind of things himself.

"just say we don't have anything to comment"

Blaise chocked with a piece of fruit. Coughing, he wiped his mouth with the napkin

"I'm sorry; I suddenly think I'm the one going crazy. I thought I just heard you say that we should not comment" looking at Draco like it was the most absurd thing in the world.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said"

"Are you nuts? No comment is the same as tacit compliance! Everybody would think it's true!"

"Ah ha! Now you get it"

"your nuts!"

"No Blaise, think about it. We will not comment for a day or two and then we'll deny everything, stating that Miss Granger and I are "just" friends. That will build up their curiosity. And voila, there ends your necessity for me to get a wife! This has all been heaven sent"

"Draco, this is crazy. Do you think Granger will be ok with us not commenting? She will go straight to the press and deny everything."

"Not if it was true that the best friend was the one that blabbed everything out. That's were your source comes in."

Blaise opened his mouth to retort.

"Hear me out ok."

"Ok Draco, let's hear this stupid idea of yours."

Draco gave Blaise a fulminating look, but started talking.

"IF it's true that it was the friend, then Granger will come to me first, in fear that I sue the crap out of her or send the friend to Azkaban for slander."

"I still think your nuts."

"That's what you said when I invented the Wiz, and look how it is now. Even the muggles have their own non magical version."

"This is a different kind of nuts Draco. It's way beyond madness. And besides, we have no proof that the Lecler girl started the rumor, so there is really no evidence to support a lawsuit."

"yeah, but Granger doesn't know that, and!" Draco getting up from his chair and walking to stand next to Blaise "you will get the evidence. Just get me the info by noon. IF the Lecler girl was the source, we'll do things my way."

Blaise took a long breath, wiped his mouth with the napkin and got up from the chair, forgetting the breakfast. He wasn't really that hungry anymore.

"You're the boss. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make some calls."

* * *

><p>XOXO<p>

Do review please.

_Seida_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>This time it was Hermione who apparitated to Harry's flat.<p>

"Harry! Open up" knocking on the front door.

After a couple of minutes a sleepy looking Harry Potter opened the front door. He was only wearing boxers and didn't seem to recognize Hermione at first glance.

"Oh, it's you. Come in."

"Oh geez, thanks for the warming welcome"

"Its 7:30 in the morning Mione. What are you doing here?" He said while walking to the kitchen and, doing a non verbal spell, preparing coffee.

"Its 8:27. And by the looks of it you haven't read the news. But first, aren't you going to put some clothes on?"

"You're practically my sister; I don't care if I look like shit. And no, I haven't read the paper. Did Malfoy publicly insult you or something?"

"On the contrary, he didn't deny the marriage" said Hermione like it was the most normal thing in the world, then sipping from the cup that had been placed in front of her.

"You're joking right?"

Hermione only raised her eyebrows, as on cue Harry went running to the door to fetch the paper.

"That son of a bitch!"

"I actually like Narcissa. She saved your life you know." Evil smile.

"Did I ever say you should have been sorted in Slytherin?"

"All the time Harry. Now, about this thing..."

"Is he nuts? Why would he say that? What's he gaining from all this? Are you sure you didn't marry Malfoy?"

"Thanks for interrupting me, as usual. AND no I didn't marry Malfoy, AND I have no clue why he would not deny the marriage, BUT I'm sure going to find out. That's why I'm here. I need you to give me his address."

"No. That's classified information."

"Classified? I'll give you classified. You have 10 minutes to get me his address. Text it, that way you get to use your phone other than texting nonsense to Gretchen."

"I do not text nonsense to her! Did she say I texted nonsense?"

"Actually I didn't even know you were texting her. Nice to know you are. At least you're having some type of human interaction other than ogling her all the time."

"I do not ogle her!"

"Of course you don't. I don't know how she hasn't noticed that your nuts about her, it's practically written all over your face."

"Does everybody know I like her?" hand scratching his head "don't answer that."

"I think she still thinks you like Ginny."

"What? No?" replayed Harry with a genuinely surprised look "why would she think that? Ginny's engaged to Dean! And besides Ginny is practically my best friend, apart from you, of course, I couldn't date her, it'd be like dating a sister."

"Well, maybe cause you were nuts about Ginny when we were kids, golden couple, and all that rubbish. All I know is that she was pretty uncomfortable yesterday. Obviously she wouldn't say it, but I know her. Don't worry I told her how you and Ginny texted each other and decided to come together."

"I'm starting to think she's related to Luna. I mean who could be that oblivious?" Harry took a seat on one of his living room sofas.

"Well I think you are getting a little rusty. What happen to the womanizer I once knew? War hero extraordinaire, who discarded women as if they were dirty clothes" With a mocking grin still on her face, she sat on the couch facing him.

"haha. Very funny. You know damn well that's not true. You of all people should know not to believe everything you read on the Prophet."

"I know."

They keep quiet for a couple of minutes. Each immerse in their own world.

"This sucks. It's been so long since I was the target of gossip. Not since Ron."

"Yeah well, I'm already used to it. Have you read the latest one: Harry Potter and Dumbledore. The true story behind the teacher's pet"

"Wow, that's farfetched."

"You think? It's got its own molesting theories. It's even got me psychoanalyzing all my conversations with Dumbledore. I tell you, not nice."

Small smile from Hermione

"So, getting back to the topic at hand, why do you want Malfoy's address?"

"Look, I just want to make my own press statement, if he won't deny this than I will. But I can't really do that until I know that Malfoy won't go suing everyone. Oh, and with everyone I mean Gretchen's pretty little ass."

That got Harry physically uncomfortable.

"Just give me two minutes. I'll get you the address"

"I knew you would."

#$%

'That was fairly easy. I mean, I know I'm head of magical creatures and all, but that was way too easy.'

Not five minutes ago Hermione had shown up at Malfoy's manor, or Draco's manor, as it was called. The elf at the door had immediately shown her in, and had excused his master for not being home. When she asked him where he might be (not really expecting an answer) the elf had told her the name of the restaurant were Malfoy was having lunch. He had even offered to draw a map.

So obviously she was now feeling like she was walking straight to a trap.

'La Scarpetta' reading the small sign on the entrance of the restaurant. She had stopped just in front of the door, blocking the way in and out.

'This is definitely a bad idea. I mean, so he let it slide. Maybe he is tired of dignifying every gossip with an answer. I mean who would believe we are actually married. It's Malfoy for crying out loud. Draco Malfoy. I mean, yeah he was once on the dark side, but he switch sides (right at the end that git, but he switched!) and helped us win the war; which I'm really not that confortable admitting yet'

'Besides, I mean, look at me' She unconsciously did a double take at her dress, settling an imaginary wrinkle 'I'm simply the bookworm Granger, and he is the hottest bachelor of the wizard world.'

By now she was practically convinced she should just turn around and leave.

"Excuse me, are you going in?" a very familiar feminine voice said from behind her. She didn't need to turn around to recognize the owner; Lavender's high pitched voice was unmistakable.

She took a couple of steps in, not daring to turn around. Maybe Merlin would help her this time and Lavender would just walk in without a second glace.

"Is that you Hermione?"

Fat chance. She just remember Merlin hated her.

Hermione slowly turned around. Daggers shooting from her eyes.

"I knew it was you the moment I saw that bushy hair of yours! So how's the husband?" She even managed to squeeze a little giggle between sarcastically charged sentence.

"Lavender, I'm not really in the mood. Could you just go? I don't have time for this" Taking a deep breath.

"Oh come on Mione! You know is all fun."

"Don't call me Mione"

"I mean who would believe you were actually married to Draco Malfoy of all people. I don't know why that Lecler girl told me that lie. I mean its Draco Malfoy for crying out loud, he wouldn't even do a second glance at you. I mean look at you."

"And what exactly is wrong with me?" she knew she shouldn't have dignified the comment with and answer, but the words were already out of her mouth the moment she caught the mistake.

"What's wrong with you? For starters you're old"

"that.."

"and your hair is a total mess"

I hand to her hair trying to flatten it a bit.

"and your sense of style? I mean, who helps you dress? Your gramma?"

"I.."

"I know you are desperate and all but come on, Draco Malfoy? Couldn't you just find someone a little bit more realistic? Maybe Neville or someone as pathetic as you." saccharin smile on Lavender's face.

"Lavender I swear to god that if.."

"Honey. Oh there you are."

Hermione felt an arm encircle her waist, and the scent of expensive cologne fill her senses. 'oh God, no no no no no'

"come on, your lunch is getting cold."

She pressed her right hand's fingers to her eyes not daring to look the man that had an arm possessively wrapped around her waist. Why should she, when she already knew who it was.

"wh.. i.. what?" said Lavender. The nervousness and disbelieve clear in the phrase. "Is this a joke?"

Ok so enough is enough.

"Yes of course darling." She gave Malfoy the sweetest smile she could conjure "I was just saying good bye to Lavender here. I don't think you remember her, she went to Hogwarts with us." Turning to Lavender and giving her a dismissive look, then turning once more to Malfoy with a look of total adoration "Don't blame yourself if you don't , she was not all that popular."

Oh well, if she was going down at least she was going down singing!

#$%

Malfoy on his part was very amused with how things had turned out. Come to think of it not even he could have imagined that things would turn out so great.

He had told Pip what to say IF Granger showed up, which he didn't expect her to do, well not so soon anyways. So he felt quite pleased when he received the text messaged from Pip telling him that 'the packaged had been delivered' (Pip had turned into a spy movies fan after Malfoy had given him a TV for his last birthday).

His delight double when, on his way to the bathroom, he saw granger walk in and then it tripled when he saw Lavender Brown right behind her. It was common wizard knowledge that Hermione Granger detested Lavender Brown; after all, the blond bimbo had been the cause of her breakup with the Weasel.

What were the odds? Merlin loved him so much.

Obviously prior interrupting anything, he listened a bit on the conversation. And Granger, being the proud Gryffindor she was, had played out exactly as he wished.

Now, a couple of lies latter, Granger was bluntly staring at him, and he was not going to interrupted her, so he keep staring back, huge smile on his face.

#$%

She had looked at him expecting an answer but had only been granted a huge smile 'since when did Malfoys smile?' it was the first time she had seen him, face to face, in 10 years. He had changed, not much, but he had change. He looked more, more, more manly now. 'uhrm grownup'... in all the right places. He was even more breathtaking in person that on Witch weekly.

Ok she confessed, she read witch weekly, so what? All the witches were reading it! Sue her! And yeah, ok so she knew who Malfoy was dating and not; I mean, he was always in Witch weekly! ALWAYS! And yeah maybe, and just maybe, she had a small, tiny, minuscule, infinitesimal platonic crush on Malfoy, which didn't mean anything cause she only considered him a bit cute. And come on! Who wouldn't! ? he was THE hottest bachelor in the wizards world.

Her face had started to turn read from her train of thoughts.

"haha very funny Hermione. Who did you polyjuiced? The Lecler girl? You know that's punished by law now?" The evil sweet smile returning to Lavender's face.

All Hermione's self-control had drained from her body. She couldn't and wouldn't stand this bitch any second longer! Oh yes, she was going to give her a piece of her mind! To hell with work ethics and moral code!

"You know miss Lavender, for a gold digger such as yourself, you don't really know how to spot fake from genuine." Draco said first.

Hermione's mouth hanging open, deer eyes from disbelieve.

"I think you should work on that. Come on Love, I don't want you to lose your appetite listening to the likes of her" He took Hermione's hand, and much to her surprised kissed it. Then doing a small nod to Lavender, he pulled Hermione to their table.

She had followed dumb, baffled with all that had just happened. He had dropped her hand the minute they arrived at their table and pulled her chair for her to sit, then sat on the opposite chair.

"So" he took a sip of wine "that was fun". Evil grin gracing his face once more.

Her senses slowly kicking in.

"What bloody hell just happened?"

She could see the amusement in Malfoy's face. He took another sip from the glass and then carefully placed it on the table. The smirk still in place.

"I don't know. You tell me, my dear wife."

"you just made Lavender think we are really married!"

"If you don't remember correctly you played along"

"I... I... I was confused!"

"Right. Well we just had a bit of fun. Nothing to worry about". He dismissed the topic and signaled to a waiter. The waiter was immediately by his side.

"Yes sir?"

"Could you bring the lady a risotto ai frutti di mare, and pour her a glass of the Chardonnay".

"Yes sir. Right away"

"What if I was allergic to sea food?"

"Well you're not. So let's enjoy the meal."

"I can't believe this is happening, let's just... ok, well... urghh" She organized her thoughts, and reran the speech she had prepared on her way to the restaurant. "Malfoy what do you think you are doing?"

"Apart from having lunch I don't quite understand the question. Do explain yourself Granger. Years have been good to me, but they have yet granted me the gift of seer."

"I mean, Why didn't you deny our marriage to the papers. Why the no comment act?"

"Oh that."

"yes that."

Soundly breathing out (a very non Malfoy like action, on Hermione's standard) he took another swing at the glass.

"I felt it was not necessary. Everybody knows you and I are not married. So why waste time giving explanations."

"Well you wasted I lot of time explaining to the world you were not married to Pansy. Why stop now?"

For some reason she could not fathom he found this comment amusing.

"Aren't you the fan? I never took you for one of my groupies."

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. I'm not in the mood."

"Yes. You do look tired; little bags under your eyes and all. Didn't you sleep well?"

Hermione unconsciously ran her hands under her eyes and then combed her hair with her fingers.

"I kept receiving hate mail every five minutes from your real groupies. Quite disturbing at 3am and... Ah! You are not changing the subject! Do answer my question!"

Malfoy smirked again. He took one more sip from his glass and then wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"Well, as you may know, miss Lecler's allegations baffled me as well. I know it was mostly alcohol induced, and one could not blame miss Brown for her common mistake on interpreting your nickname for Hubilda as an endearing designation for your husband. So, as any business man would do, I looked for my gain in all this misunderstanding."

"What? Wait, what? ok. Back up just one second."

"Oh don't tell me you have become brain sluggish miss Granger."

"No! I understood perfectly what you said, I think. I just want to clear things out one by one."

"Fair enough."

"How did you know it was Lavender who leaked the story? Wait, don't answer that. How did you know Gretchen was drunk?"

"I have my ways. One should not drink while working, clients tend to get nervous, don't you agree Granger?"

"Is that a threat?"

Malfoy only looked at her with raised eyes.

"She never drinks, ok. EVER. I could count with one hand the amount of times I've seen her drink in ANY occasion."

"That is nice to know. After all, she caters most of our events."

"Is that another threat?"

"Aren't you sensible today" Draco signaled the waiter to come forward. The waiter had been standing a couple feet apart, not wanting to interrupt the conversation.

"Your wine madam."

"Thank you" The minute the waiter left the table she took a large gulp of wine.

"Sorry I needed that."

"As long as you don't become addicted as well."

"For crying out loud Draco, Gretchen is not an alcoholic and neither am I!"

She could see the amusement in Malfoy's face.

"What are you smirking about now?"

"you called me Draco. I like it."

"You are doing this on purpose, aren't you? To get me off topic. It's not going to work. Let's just, lets continue, ok? Where were we? Right. Why is this beneficial to you?"

"what exactly?"

"People thinking we are married."

"Let's say that being married at this precise moment wouldn't hurt my business."

Something clicked in Hermione's head. Surprised she opened her eyes wide and took a good look around. She was in the middle of an elite restaurant surrounded by members of society. She could see members of the most prominent families all over the tables. Some were blunt enough to look at them without discretion. At that exact moment she heard the click of a camera, and she knew she had just walked into the lion's den.

"You planed this."

"Well I didn't plan the whole miss Brown thing. That's to your own credit. And to be fair I didn't even know you were going to show up today. I hopped, but was not really sure."

"Why?"

"Because I need more time. It's not like I'm going to lie and say the allegations are true, but I might as well benefit from the rumor mill while its running and stall this as much as I can."

"Why don't you just get married, for real?"

"why haven't you gotten married Granger?"

"It's not that simple."

"Ah. Right. Perfect answer. I think I'll use it as well. It's not that simple."

"What do you gain from this? Does this have something to do with your stocks going down?"

At this Malfoy slightly stiffed. It was barely undetectable., but she noticed.

"It is, isn't it?. It's because you're not married, no stability in the company."

"I assure you that Draco Corp is as stable as ever."

"I know, but your pureblood investors think that if you're not married by the age of 20 you are mostly unreliable."

"18"

"what?"

"if I'm not married by the age of 18"

"Funny. Here I was thinking I was the one with the expiration date."

"You are."

"What?"

"Expired. You should have gotten married, at the most, 5 years ago"

"Thank you Malfoy, that helps."

"What happened to Draco?"

"..."

"Anyways. Here is my proposition. We stretch this out just a couple of days, and then I announce we are just friends, and it was all a little misunderstanding."

"We are not friends."

"We could be."

"..."

"Come on, I'm not that bad. I've cleared my name, as Blaise puts it."

"Not a moment ago you were passing subtle treats concerning Gretchen."

"It was a joke. The Lecler allegation would never stand on trial."

"Oh wow, so it's not that you wouldn't sue her if needed, it's just that it won't stick."

"Tomato-Tomato" (pronounces differently) "Look Granger, I'm only asking for you to bear with me for a couple of days. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me or anything. We could just hang out a couple of times, spice up the rumors. In return I would give you whatever you want."

"You're nuts."

"You're the one that started all this! You and your little friend! Not me!"

Hermione could contain the small laugh thinking how Malfoy sounded incredibly childish.

"And besides you are the one getting all the free publicity, after all I AM this year's hottest bachelor"

To her surprise he said this with a playful smirk.

"You're too cocky for your own good"

"Come on, I'm only joking... a bit. There must be something you want. Isn't there anything that you want? Anything at all?"

"well..."

"yes!"

"you can add childish to the list."

"I hopeful child."

"whatever."

"what is it that you want?"

"its nothing. Forget it, I'm not doing it"

"Come on Granger! Where is your sense of adventure! It's only a couple of dates! Besides, you'll have fun! I'm a fun guy!"

"you're not."

"Well ok, I'm not. But I could be. I mean, I get invited to all variety events."

"which you never attend"

"Again with the groupie comments."

"Malfoy!"

"Just tell me what you want ok, it's just a couple of dates. I can't believe I'm actually begging. This is ridiculous. You know what, just forget it. You are right; I should just marry one of the gold diggers and be done with it, I mean who am I to think I should wait until I find true love, who am I to believe i actually deserve true love..."

"I want you to free your elves"

"YES! Wait...What? !"

"I want you to free your elves"

He stared at her for a couple of seconds and then just started laughing out loud. Not really caring that people from other tables were looking at him strangely.

"I'm serious!"

Laughing continued.

"Malfoy! stop it, I'm being serious here!"

"you haven't changed a single bit, have you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"No pun intended, swear. It's just that you could be asking for jewels, money, house, a… I don't know! an island! I can buy you an island you know? Instead you ask for my elves freedom."

"I don't want an island."

"You never know, maybe one in the Caribbean; or I could get you a promotion; buy you a house."

"I would like to be promoted all by myself and I love my apartment."

"I bet is small. A really small apartment. I bet it's not bigger then one of my living rooms."

"Malfoy"

"Draco"

"What?"

"If we are going to do this, you should call me by my first name."

"Right. Well, Malfoy, if we are going to do this you have to accept my terms. And I want you to free your elves."

"Look, my elves are..."

"I don't want to hear it ok. That's what I want. No comments, no retorts. Deal or no deal."

"You sure you don't want to hear me out?"

"No"

"You sure you don't want anything else. Anything."

"Nop, nothing. That's it."

"Ok. So, just for the record, I'm going to state that I tried to explain and you wouldn't let me. Do remember that in the near future, when I try and free my elves" I little chuckle escaping.

"I don't know why you find this so funny."

"Oh but I do."

"What?"

* * *

><p>Pretty please! Do review, review review!<p>

_Love, Seida_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update.

XOXO

Seida

* * *

><p>This has been a totally productive week. Come to think of it everything turned out right. The Groscrow buy went through, we had a mayor increase on sales on the wiz5 and Dan, the designer assistant I hatted BUT could not fire due to our "secure jobs" policy quitted! The wiz6 trials were a total success. Oh, and my Granger thing had worked out great.<p>

Since our small agreement last Sunday we have met every day. It started on Monday when I picked her up from work at noon. Why? I don't know. I was hungry, and Blaise was busy, mom had other plans (shopping) and well... Ok I didn't want to eat alone, and technically we were supposed to be pretend dating.

That had been really funny, picking her up from work the first day. She wasn't expecting it at all, nor her coworkers if we might add. The look on her face when I showed up at her office door was priceless. Only a goldfish could make a better impression. The coworkers, on the other hand, were something else. They always are. The only one I seem to get along with is Mark, her assistant, gay as a peach. The others, I don't know, they either seem like they want to kill me or just eat me.

So the things is that the whole week I've been picking her up to have lunch and by Thursday Granger was used to me. When I knocked she just nodded, asked for a minute and grabbed her purse.

I don't really get the purse thing, why does she even bother bringing it? I mean, it's not like she uses the damn thing or like she's going to pay or something (not that she hasn't tried), she should just leave the damn thing. It weighs more than she does! And I constantly feel the need to carry it for her (which I don't obviously).

We usually have lunch at a cafeteria near the ministry. I tried taking her to other places, but she insisted they made the best salads.

We tend to discuss things from work, society, life, anything at all. It's weird actually; we talk about everything and anything. Never happened to me before, I mean being in an interesting conversation with a woman, apart from mother.

Obviously the press is nuts about us, which was the plan on the first place and as a result my stockholders are once again calm, all in 5 days. Which, although terrific, still puts me a little bit on the edge; I hate the press, hate anything concerning it, invading my privacy. So, although I don't really like the small cafeterias Granger makes me go to, I'm thankful she always does something (I still don't know what it is) to prevent them from knowing where we are.

The press. Oh the speculation, quite funny the amount of story they've made out about our relationship. They print the must absurd things: Granger being secretly pregnant with my love child; me threatening to kill her if we don't go out; her having financial problems and having to turn to the little old evil me for help; and my favorite I'm a veela and just found out she's my mate. That one's hilarious.

Sometimes we talk about the theories and discuss pros and cons. We have decided the best one is the one about my father arranging our marriages when we were little. Most bizarre one, considering she is muggle born.

Muggle born. We've talked about that too. She was rather curious about it. How I "reformed myself". I don't even remember what I told her, but I know she was rather pleased with the answer.

I mean we're civil to each other, not that we are not at our throats every five seconds; but hey I wouldn't be Draco Malfoy if I didn't tease Granger; it's just the way it is, has been and always will be. She is the insufferable bookworm Granger, better legs, bet still her.

"A galleon for your thoughts"

I drop the pen I was unconsciously joggling through my fingers.

"Blaise" I bend to pick up the pen, and then resume to the work in front of me.

"Don't tell me. You were fantasizing the wiz9"

"No. What do you want Blaise, I'm almost off so hurry up" I unconsciously read a paper just to pretend to be busy. 'Pink t-shirt on Friday policy? Who the hell submitted this?' I scan the document 'Right, Adam' I put a sticky note on the document that reads 'let's negotiate.'

"I came to pick you up for lunch. I've been totally absorbed with the press release of the Vortex"

"I promised Granger I'd take her to a little restaurant someone told her about. Rigoletto" not even bothering to see the smile I knew he had on his face.

"You still call her Granger?"

"That's her name"

"Right. A bit informal considering she is your slave."

Blaise loves that theory the most, it totally cracks him up. It consisted on Hermione being sold to the Malfoy family, since, obviously, she was a muggle born. I hated it the most.

"Ok, I have to face the fact that eventually you would grow out of our bro-love"

"We don't have a bro-love"

"I wanted to tell you something too"

I stopped what I was doing and look at him with a raise brow. "Oh" my brows nit together. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no everything's fine. Is just, since you are my best mate and all, and well, I well."

You could see my grin a mile away.

"And you need my help"

"Erase that grin of your face Malfoy"

"So why do you need my vast knowledge?"

"Well, since you are the fruity one on our friendship"

"HEY!"

"Just stating the facts, just stating the facts" smile on his face "ouch!" Pen to his face.

"Anyways" rubbing the spot I hit whit the pen "well I kind of have a problem"

"How much do you need?" Opening my left drawer.

"It's not about money Draco, I have plenty of money. It's well, about this girl."

Well that was new!

"You're asking me advice on girls! You sleep with different girls every odd day Blaise, you don't need advice on girls" returning once again to my work.

"It's different with this one" that caught my attention.

"Different? How?"

"You remember that painter I've been fussing about?"

"Uhm, yeah the Lulov dude, that no one know who he is"

"Yeah, well I kind of found out who he is, or she is for that matter."

"You need to stop this crazy obsession with this artist, I mean they're good paintings, but this is just too much! You need help men."

I looked at Blaise and he was splatter all over the couch, tie undone, and hands on his face, to sum it up he looked like shit.

I was balancing my chair on its two back legs, waiting for him to 'confess whatever he was trying to confess'

He took a deep breath "it's Luna."

I actually fell backwards. I loud noise made when my head hit the floor. Did I just crack my head?

Checking myself for injuries I picked up the chair and sat once more. Blaise hadn't even move. Not a single teasing comment.

"Wait, I think I just misinterpreted, I just though you said the painter is Luna."

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Luna as in Luna Lovegood? As in Loony Luna?"

"Don't call her that" touchy subject, almost forgot.

"Wow, I mean wow, that's... Well... Something. I mean now that you think about it kind of makes sense: LuLov."

"I know. I don't know how I didn't see it before."

"So what are you going to do? I mean, aren't you even going to try and say hi? Or maybe something on the lines like: hey I've fancied you since we were 13, but i was a prick back then (still am) and didn't think you worthy of me"

"I didn't think her unworthy of me. On the contrary, I didn't think I was worthy of her."

"Whatever. The point is, that miraculously you were obsessed with a painter, spent half your fortune buying her stuff, and it turns out it's the same girl you have loved all your life, what more reassurance do you need?"

"You sound like your mother"

"Well you constantly sound like her it's payback."

Blaise shifted on the sofa, this time rubbing his neck with his left hand.

"She doesn't even know who I am."

"Of course she does. You're fucking Blaise Zabini, who in this world doesn't know you? She must remember you from school."

"Right, so the Blaise from school was a total asshole."

"Oh come on Blaise, don't be so hard on yourself, you're still an asshole"

"I know" defeat look on his face. What the hell is wrong with my best friend? His turning into mush.

"Well man, I can't help you with that one. Just give her a chance to know the real you. She might surprise you."

"I don't know mate. I mean it's been so long since I've even seen her"

"Yeah, she might have gotten fat."

"That wouldn't matter."

"Or married."

At that Blaise stiffed.

"Just kidding man." Let's hope! "Come on, what do you have to lose?"

Blaise keep quiet for a couple of seconds. Pondering what I just said, hopefully.

"She has an exhibition tomorrow; my contact says she'll be there"

"Well there's your chance" once again piling the papers on my desk.

I took a look at my watch, 11:55. I really needed to go.

"Blaise I have to go. Be a man and make me proud."

"Yeah. You too, be a man and snog Granger already."

"I don't see her that way; she's just an acquaintance."

"Right."

"Right." putting my wiz on my pocket.

"You could bring her to the exhibition. There will be a lot of press there."

"We don't need more press Blaise. I think next week we'll announce we're 'just friend' and all that."

"It'll be fun, ok. Just think about it?"

"I'll think about it."

I walk out of my office leaving Blaise behind. He's my best friend and all but he's stupid as hell. Who in the world would actually double think about asking out the love of your life, no matter what other people though?

Maybe I'm being too harsh. We were different back then. I mean he's been in love with the Lovegood girl for as long as I can remember. Totally ruin any relationship he might thought of having.

It was all so ironic; he had actually been the one to come up with the "loony Luna" nickname. He had said it on a fit in front of a bunch of Slytherins, back when he was on denial of liking her. The nickname had stocked, everyone used it, and when he finally realized he was in love with her he had cried his eyes out for making her the joke of the whole school.

Obviously I tried supporting him, telling him it had nothing to do with the nickname; she was digging her grave on her own with all her craziness. That had been the first and only time Blaise had punch me.

He didn't act on his feelings, dating outside Slytherin was the same as committing suicide. Funny, it was Blaise and I who had establish that tradition.

Men, we were childish and stupid back then.

"Are you coming back in Mr. Malfoy?" Diana, my secretary asks in an overly sweet tone. God she's irritating.

It's not that she's bad at her job or anything; it's the sexual harassment that ticks me off. She's always wearing micro skirts, low cut shirts, and looks at me funny. I get it, you want to bang me, but don't put yourself so low, it's disgusting. Don't women get they look ridiculous doing things like that?

"What's on the afternoon agenda?"

"You have a meeting with Mr. Nott and" checking her notes while biting her lower lip and bending forward so I can see her chest clearly "that's about it. You seem to be free as a bird after that. Want me to arrange something for you?" She pushed the chair back from the desk, so much so I could see her whole body; then she proceeded to uncross her legs and opened her legs a bit, suggestively.

"No, Diana. Just cancel my meeting with Theo; I'm not really in the mood"

"In the mood sir?" Her left hand sliding from her knee to her thigh, inching her skirt up, while again opening a bit more her legs.

"Whatever just cancel it ok" I turn around and head as fast as I could to the elevator.

That woman was going to give me a heart attack; doesn't she understand I don't want to fuck her? I mean, she is beyond fuckable and all but I just don't mix business with pleasure; and besides she has gold-digger written all over her face.

Now in the elevator I pull my phone from my pocket. 12:01. I started texting "u'r ready? On my way 2 pick u up?" Before pressing send I deleted the message and retyped it "hey, still up for lunch?" deleted it again "Hey Granger" deleted. 'Maybe it's better to just drop by'.

I caught myself idiotically smiling to my phone.

%&

This is total bollocks. In rare moments like this i totally hated my job.

Most of today consisted in settling a dispute between the Mermaids and the Lakeling. Why? Because a Lakeling called a mermaid fat. I mean, come on! I've been called bookworm my whole life and you don't see me threatening to go to war because of it!

Currently I'm sitting on the floor, my sleeves rolled up, my shoes off, with all the paperwork spread on the floor studying the requirement from both parties, trying to find common ground. This task is nearly impossible.

I have all the papers stacked neatly, each pile indicating something different. This is something I've done for as long as I can remember, solving difficult cases on the floor. .

I can feel my glasses, slipping from my nose, it doesn't really bother me. Yes glasses. I've been wearing them since I was 21; guess all the reading did affect me somehow.

"No, absolutely not. This is totally stupid, they can't ask the mermaids to wear more clothes" I said out loud, more to vent than to make a point.

"Totally agree."

I look up just to find Malfoy standing at my door. He's looking like one of those models for men perfume: his arms crossed over his chest, a grin on his face, dressed in a suit that probably costs more than my whole wardrobe. Does he actually practice that pose on the mirror?

"Malfoy"

"Granger. I see you're busy" He says looking at me with a grin.

"Yeah well" looking at him I push my glasses up with my index finger. Funny, did he just make a noise?

I put the papers I was holding in their corresponding pile and start to look for my shoes. I found one under my desk. 'Where the hell is my other shoe?'

"Here" Malfoy squatting, my other shoe on his hands.

I bend forward and grab the shoe.

"Thanks" I put my shoes on and then stand up, dusting my pants.

"You know, you do have a desk, why do you have to work on the floor?"

"I don't know, I guess there's more space to think."

"Makes sense."

'Makes sense?' who is this? I though he was going to say a nasty comment or something. Come to think of it he hasn't really made any nasty comments this whole week. He's still a cocky jerk, don't get me wrong, but the bulling is really toned down.

"Are we going to the restaurant I told you about yesterday?"

"If you want."

I grabbed my purse and waiting for him to exit firs I lock my office.

Mark, my assistant is at his desk, reading something with a frown on his face.

"Mark?"

"Oh Hermione, I didn't see you there."

"I'm going to lunch I'll be back later, ok? If anything just call me"

"Yeah, have fun. Bye Mr. Malfoy"

At this Malfoy just nods at Mark a small smile on his face.

We start walking the ministry halls to one of the apparition points. It makes me feel self-conscious walking next to him. I can hear the whispers as we walk, and my cheeks, as usual, star to redden.

Suddenly I feel Malfoy's arm encircling my waist and bringing me to a halt. I magical cart with all the ministry correspondence avoiding me by mare inches.

"You should really look up when you're walking Granger" His breath tickling the side of my neck.

The sensation makes me jump to the opposite side.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right. Should we side along?" He didn't let me answer the question and he was already grabbing me once more by the waist and flushing me to his chest; then I felt the pull from my navel until we appeared in front of the restaurant.

Grabbing me by the elbow Malfoy direct me to the restaurant entrance.

I look around and take in the beauty of the place. It's a really small restaurant, very cozy. Soft music playing on the background. Not many people.

"Hello, welcome to Rigoletto" I look at the waiter that's smiling broadly to Malfoy "table for two?"

"Yes" Malfoy says dully.

"Please" I add.

I hear the chuckle next to me.

"Of course, this way please"

We follow the waiter to our table. Malfoy, as he has done for the whole week, beating the waiter to draw back my chair, then sitting in front of me.

After we order our meal, making small comments to each other on what looks nice and what doesn't Malfoy clears his trough.

"Can I ask you something?" Funny, his not looking at me. He always looks directly at people when talking.

"Yeah, of course"

"Does it bother you that I pick you up at work? I mean you just have to say so, I can stop."

"What? No, of course not. I mean, why are you even asking me that?"

"Well" he actually looks uncomfortable "you tend to walk really fast when we walk the halls, and you always put you head down covering your face with your hair."

Merlin, he noticed.

"I'm sorry. It has nothing to do with you. Well in a way it does, but not how you think."

He raises a brow encouraging me to keep on talking.

I take a big breath.

"Well, it's just that. Urrrghh. Can you just ask normal question?"

He raises both brows now.

"Ok, look. People talk ok. And well you're Draco Malfoy, and I'm Hermione Granger and well"

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that I was on the dark side?"

"What! ? NO! Of course not! urggg They're saying I bewitch you ok."

"What?" he looked genuinely confused.

"Like I slipped a love potion or something in your coffee. Mostly is the women, guys just hate you cause you're you. There was even this girl who actually came over and asked me if I had you under imperius" by now I was as red as a tomato.

And that's when I heard it. Malfoy laughing out loud. Could this day get any weirder?

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!"

"Of course it is!"

"No, it's not! It's one thing to read things on the papers and another to hear the theories at work!"

"It's still funny Granger."

"It's not. At least the papers sometimes make me look cool, but at work I'm always the villain"

"I thought I was the bad guy in this story"

"Well you're not. You're the gorgeous prince charming, and I'm the evil witch. Crocked nose and all" I unconsciously grab my nose.

"You have a lovely nose."

Surprised, I look up at him and his smiling, real smile, at me.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"uhm, I didn't really have anything planed."

"Come to an exhibition with me. Great painter, you might know her" I take a sip from my water. "LuLov?"

I choke.

"ahh, I guess you do. Well Miss Lovegood is having an exhibition tomorrow. Would you like to go?"

I was planning to go the day after, it was a two day exhibition, and the first day is always too crowded.

"I guess."

"should I pick you up? It's in muggle London, so it's better to go on a car."

"Yeah, I guess, sure." I was still not used to Malfoy driving.

"Good" he pulls back supporting his whole weight on the back of the chair, a smug smile on his face.

"So how did the Groscrow buy go?" changing the subject.

$%&

"So you're going together to Luna's exhibition?"

"yes Gretchen, we're going together."

I was looking at my wardrobe, wondering what I was going to wear for tonight. We had agreed for him to pick me up at 7. It was already 5.

Gretchen was laying stomach down on my bed, her feet in the air moving up and down.

"So it's like your first date."

"It's not a date. We're just going to Luna's exhibit"

"So let me get this straight: he asked you to an event, he's picking you up, you're fussing over what to wear, and it's not a date?"

"Exactly."

"I still think it's a date. You should wear the yellow dress. The one with the black belt. It looks great on you."

That's right. Where is that dress?

"there, at the back"

Found it "thanks"

"I should probably go. I have to go change too."

"Right, I forgot you're catering the event"

"Don't I always?"

$%&

Bugger, hell, damn. I was late. I was running through my room looking for my shoes while putting my earrings on.

"I'm coming!" I yell when I hear the bell ringing. I finally put my shoes on and head to the door. Still trying to put my earrings on with one hand I open the door. Crap.

There was Malfoy looking as edible as ever. I'm starting to hate this guy. Looking effortlessly gorgeous. For me it took me two hours to just look presentable.

"You look nice" this brings me back from my reverie. I should probably wipe the drool of my face. Come on Hermione, this is Malfoy!

"I need to go fetch my purse" he makes an odd noise at my comment.

"Let's just go, you don't need a purse." I had my back to him heading to my room, him tailing me.

"Of course I do" I turn around abruptly, and he had to grab my shoulder not to collide with me "sorry, you should just wait here." I really didn't want him to go in my room; it was a total war zone in there.

"Ok" he took the left earing that I was clearly falling on putting on from my hands "I'll grab this. Go get your purse"

"I… um ok."

In seconds I was flying to my room and picking up my purse. It was on my bed. Running I headed to the living room. Malfoy was looking at a photo of me and my dad.

"Is that you father?"

"Yes" walking to him.

He turned around facing me "Ready to go?"

I look at myself "Yeah, let's go"

"You missing this" he wiggles the earring in his right hand.

"oh right" stretching my hand to him.

"no. Let me help you. You were doing a lousy job just minutes ago." He walks closer to me, just standing a breath away, and pushes my hair to the back of my left ear. He gently puts the earring. I don't really know what his doing all I know is that I can feel his breath on my neck, his body to close to mine.

"There" he said to my ear. His nose is now touching my check and I can feel him breathing me in.

Merlin, I was surely going to faint.

"Malfoy, we should go" that took all my willpower and it had come out in a very weak tone anyways.

"Right" said softly, caressing my neck with the back of his hand. "Right" this time putting space between us, then turning around and heading to the door like nothing had happened.

Me, I needed I cold shower.

* * *

><p>Do remember to review, it's the only way I know your actually liking the story :P<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Thanks for the reviews! They are, I think for any writer, a fuel to keep up. Do tell me what you think of this chapter, too.

Hugs and Kisses!

Seida

* * *

><p>What the hell is wrong with me? Is like suddenly I didn't have any control over myself. One minute I was knocking on Granger's door, the other I was like a freaking predator over a defenseless prey.<p>

I was quite surprised when Granger opened the door actually. She didn't look all that ready and she wasn't wearing all that much makeup. Quite the opposite of what I'm used to. Funny.

I'm used to going out with women that use too much makeup and, by the time I pick them up, are not even moving just thinking they could mess up a hair.

Granger on the other hand was running through her small apartment (too small for my liking if you ask me), barefoot, her earrings on her hands and not even noticing she forgot to wear her necklace. I noticed, she left it on the front door table when we left; or maybe she got nervous with my predatory ways and forgot all about it.

On my behalf I don't know what happen. I mean, it's not like I find her hot or anything. Well technically that's not true. Ok, maybe not hot, just, I don't know, cute. I think that's the word for her, cute. Sometimes, most of the time, too cute for her own good.

Sometimes she gives me this naïve look that just makes me wonder if she is indeed the all tough war hero, or if she is really doing it to tease me, on purpose.

I bet she doesn't even comprehend that when I go pick her up from lunch and she's wearing those damn horn rimmed glasses she just looks like a fucking hot librarian, straight from a porn movie; or when she scowls at me its just making me want to show her who really is in charge; or when she gives me those looks like she doesn't have the darndest clue what I'm talking about in all her purity saintly way, well it just.. urg.. it just makes me want to corrupt her.

I know it's freaky, but it's the truth. Like right now. She's seating next to me biting her bottom lip, obviously thinking of what happened back at her apartment. Crap. I don't even know what happen.

I pulled into the driveway of the luxurious museum and immediately a valet is opening my door and another Hermione's door. I hear her thank the guy while I'm making my way around to her.

"Shall we" I extend my arm to her.

At first she looks confuse and I can see a small blush on her cheeks. You see? that's what I'm talking about! That's the naïve look that makes me want to corrupt her to no end!

Finally she takes my arm, a small tint of blush on her cheeks.

We make our way in and people part as Moses on the red sea. Flashes immediately clicking.

I can feel her shaking next to me. She hates reporters as much, maybe more then me.

"...set, action" I hear her mumble very low next to me.

I smile a bit, just enough so no one notice. Shes such a geek. Too cute.

Apart from the lunch each day, this is the first time we have ever gone out, at night. So it's more than obvious to think she's a bit nervous.

Turning to her I can't help myself and whisper "its ok, just be yourself, no acting needed. I think we're covered just by showing up."

As intended she turns red as a tomato.

"You know you do blush an awful lot. Weren't you supposed to be the brave Gryffindor, war hero, witch extraordinaire?" a cocky smile on my face.

"I thought you said no acting" she pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. I swear to Merlin this woman is going to be the end of me. I'm attributing this to my lack of sex in the past two weeks.

"Who said I was acting?" I said huskily just an inch away from her mouth

"Draco!" Fucking Blaise.

I turn around and see Blaise grinning from ear to ear.

"You made it! I'm glad."

I grunt as a response.

"Right" he gives me a smile and turns to Granger "Hermione, so nice to see you. You do look beautiful today, as always."

She gives him this friendly look and smiles. I don't really know why it bothers me, I mean they've been sort of friends since last year in school, but still, it bothers me.

"Hi Blaise, it's nice to see you too."

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for Lovegood or something along the line?"

"Why Draco, anyone would think you are trying to get rid of me."

"Perceptive, I think your medication has finally kicked in."

"Did you think that one through all by yourself Draco? You're getting better" a cocky smile still on his face.

"Malfoy, I'm going to go look for Luna, so you can chat with Blaise, ok"

She didn't even give me time to retort and she was already 10 feet away from me.

%^&

%^&%^&%^&%^&

%^&

One hour later and I was already bored to my bones.

Dr. Stael was trying to explain to me his latest discovery on the nature and qualities of flagerburgs. I wasn't really interested. I think he knew I wasn't interested, but he keep talking anyways. We had some sort of understanding by the 10th minute: he talked; I nodded from time to time.

My attention was really on Granger, who was now being openly courted by a scumbag. Who the hell did he think he was? Didn't he know that I was supposed to be married to Granger! ? I mean, it was fake, but still, it was all over the news! Where did he live, under a rock? !

Granger was obviously not amused with the guy; she was openly rejecting him with her body language. From looking at him he was not very good at reading body language, and he was obviously too drunk.

"Uhm interesting, yes" I take a swing at my whisky, my eyes not leaving the scumbag.

What an idiot. His shirt was half way tucked in, his hair a total mess, and by the looks of Granger's face his conversation was as interesting as Dr. Stael's.

Ten minutes into the conversation Granger was physically uncomfortable. What was this guy trying to accomplish? She was taking small steps back, and he, being the scumbag he was, was talking steps forward.

I saw her balance her weight from one foot to the other, a nervous smile on her face. What the hell was he saying?

I take another swing at my whisky on the rocks, and that's when he placed his hand on her shoulder, and I knew I was at my boiling point.

%^&

%^&%^&%^&%^&

%^&

"Luc, I think I better go, I" taking a small step back.

"Oh come on Hermione! Don't be so boring!" Taking a step towards me.

"I think you're a bit drunk Luc, just calm down Luc"

Somewhere I read that if you call a person by his\her given name they would immediately account for their words and action and reconsider their current state. This theory was just not working with this guy.

He wasn't that bad actually, when sober. We used to work together a couple of years back, but he stopped talking to me when I rejected him the moment he asked me out. I was nice about it, I swear.

"Drunk? Nah. Come on, we'll have fun, I even have a Jacuzzi" he placed his hand on my shoulder, and that's when I panicked. I literally froze.

"What'd you say? You me" wiggles his eyebrows "some rose champagne" taking a couple of steps closer to me.

"Can you please remove your hand from my girlfriend? Or do I have to detach it from your body?" I turn around quickly and see Malfoy looking at Luc as calm as he was only asking what time it was.

It worked, Luc's hand was off in a second. Nice to see his senses were coming back.

"Her boyfriend? right." Ignoring Malfoy and turning once again back to me. Crap, some senses, more like suicidal.

"So, as I was suggesting, some bubbly"

"Did I not make myself clear?" In an instant Malfoy was grabbing me by the waist and putting me behind him. Great, now we were going to make a scene.

"Malfoy, just calm down, Luc's just a bit drunk that's all" I try to interfere.

"What's your problem Blondie. I saw her first" fucking Luc, just shut up!

"What did you just say?" Malfoy's face, usually the personification of stoicism, was clearly imitating an angry gnome.

"Draco, calm down, let's just go ok" again trying to draw as less attention as possible. Too late, people were already gathering around.

"You heard me, just go and fix your hair or something, shu, go" signaling Malfoy with his hand like he was some sort of dog.

Oh Luc, not the hair!

"Mister Cohen. Nice to see you. It's been a long time; I hear you're working with underage magic now."

Blaise had put himself between Malfoy and Luc. This put Luc and Malfoy out of balance. Malfoy looking at Blaise daggers in his eyes, Luc just plain confused.

Thank Merlin for Blaise!

"Blaise, please move" trust me; Malfoy did not sound as polite as you think.

"So Mister Cohen, care to join me on the patio" clearly ignoring Malfoy's request "there's an interesting piece I would like you to see" as on cue a tall Blonde model stepped in and grabbed Luc by the arm, flashing him a gigantic smile. She was wearing a tight short red dress, and her legs were endless; even I was dazzled.

Luc, forgetting all about little o' me and Malfoy just followed the blonde dumbly into the patio.

Blaise turned to Malfoy, his ever present smile evaporating.

"Calm yourself ok. If you mess this up for Luna I will fucking kill you." then he turned to me, a smile again on his face "Hermione." nodding and walking away.

"Wow" that was the smartest thing that came out of my mouth.

"I think we should go" that was the smartest thing that came out of Malfoy's mouth.

%^&

%^&%^&%^&%^&

%^&

As I look at Malfoy i could still see the irritation on his face. His jaw clenched. We walked to the entrance and I could hear whispers. Wasn't difficult to imagine what they were talking about.

Bugger, I didn't even get the chance to say bye to Luna. I only talked to her a second and she was immediately swept away by her manager. I later saw her from the distance talking to Blaise, I didn't know they were acquaintances. Gretchen, I didn't even get to see.

On our way home Malfoy was awfully quiet. Not that we did any talking when we were driving to the event either, but this was different, you could feel his stress in the air.

"Malfoy, just chill ok. Luc was just drunk, he didn't mean any harm" I said this not looking at him, just watching the lighted houses as we drove by. It wasn't like I pretended for him to calm down or anything; I just wanted to put it out there.

By now I already knew he would usually calm down on his own. Funny how much you can learn from a person in just one week. I wasn't even expecting a response.

"I didn't like him touching you."

"What?" Confused I turn to him.

"I didn't like him touching you." He repeated.

"I'm sorry, I must really be missing something here, people are eventually going to touch me Malfoy, its normal."

"Not like that. I don't want people touching you like that." he wasn't looking at me, he kept looking at the road, concentrated. It was like he was talking to himself.

"Like what exactly?"

"With hunger, lust. I don't want people touching you like that."

Before I could say anything he was pulling on my driveway and getting out of the car to open my door. He offered me his hand, as he always does, and I, still dumbstruck, took it. I could feel the electricity running though our fingers.

As I stood in front of him he immediately dropped my hand and walked to my door.

"Malfoy look I..."

"I think we should leave this conversation here Granger, I don't feel quite myself at the moment."

I looked down biting my lower lips and nodded.

"Good night Granger." he stepped closer to me, our bodies an inch apart, and lifted my chin with his thumb and index finger.

As I looked at his eyes I was, for the second time in the night, frozen, this time for entirely different reasons. His eyes were dark, compared to their usual grayish tint. I couldn't quite understand what they were saying but my legs were surely going to turn to jelly any time soon. My heart racing a hundred miles an hour.

He was looking at my lips intensively and I licked them as a reaction.

Suddenly he kissed me on the forehead, turned and walked to his car without a word.

As a saw him drive away and i exhale a long breath i didn't know I was holding. What the fuck was that? My forehead? Am I a kid! ?

More confused than ever I turned and got into my appartment. I definitely needed a cold shower.

* * *

><p>That's it for now. I was thinking of writing the next chapter on what happen with Blaise and Luna. I don't know, or maybe I'll turn that into another story, or maybe just resolve it on this one. Still thinking about it. What do you think?<p>

Anyways I love writing a confused, possessive Draco (as you probably read on my oneshot). It just makes more sense to me. After all, if you were raised with all the gold in the world, thinking everything was yours to take, you'd be a bit possessive, wouldn't you? At least that's how I see it (or maybe I just like male characters to be, well, that: manly). LOL.

I admit: I'm weird. Love you guys.

Seida.


	5. Chapter 5

Hugs and Kisses!

Seida

! ##$

* * *

><p>Hermione POV<p>

The sound of a police sirens woke me up. Why did I ever decide to live on muggle London?

I usually put silencing spells on my house to prevent the city noises waking me up, but yesterday I think I just forgot. No wonder.

I really didn't slept much. I keep replaying yesterday's event over and over again. How possessive Draco, urmmm Malfoy, had turned with the whole Luc thing; the kiss... on the forehead (WTF!).

I took a big breath and turned to see the alarm, 8:09am. Fine, no more sleep for me.

I make my way to the bathroom and take a look on the mirror. I look like shit. Yesterday I didn't have time or the energy to do a simple makeup vanishing spell, so obviously the raccoon eyes were as appalling as ever. My hair, which I left loose with big curls, was now as huge as a lion's mane.

"Aren't I the lovely witch? No wonder you got a kiss on the forehead"

I took a big breath and jumped in the shower.

20 minutes later I was more presentable. A pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shit, my hair wet in a high pony tail. I told myself I was going for a walk so I put a pair of confortable flats. In reality I knew I was just going to stay all day at home and replay over and over again what had happen.

I picked up my cell phone from the table and scanned it to see if I had any messages. I had one from Luna, thanking me for going to the event, another from Gretchen, asking how everything go, and another from Harry, asking me if we were going together to the event today; fat chance.

None from Malfoy.

I didn't know why that bothered me, but I felt a sting on my heart. I moved my head violently and discarded the thought. No point on giving that much thought.

An hour later I already made myself an omelet and was ready to have a big breakfast, I really deserved it.

I walked to the door and got the paper, ignoring the pile of letters as I already knew they were Malfoy's fan club related.

As I open the paper: "OH CRAP!"

_Not Married... YET!: Draco Malfoy confesses to having a relationship with Hermione Granger_

It had a moving picture of the moment Draco possessively put me behind him when arguing with Luc. I watch the picture over and over again taking in Malfoy's face, was that jealousy? Nah, I think I'm going mad, it's only been a week and I'm already fantasizing with undying love.

I scan the article searching for the juice of the story:

_[…] Luc Cohen also commented that Draco Malfoy had told him personally that Hermione__ Grangers was his girlfriend, a fact that a couple of witnesses were able to confirm […]  
><em>

Crap.

%^&

%^&%^&%^&%^&

%^&

DRACO POV

"Mister Malfoy, Mr. Zabini is here to see you"

I was sitting on my bedroom sofa, replaying the events from yesterday. The paper, open on the floor, on the article of Granger and I.

She was surely going to kill me. Up until yesterday everything was speculations, mustly feed by her coworkers, people that saw us on the strests, among others, but we had not declared anything that could feed the media, so with a simple statement of "we're only friends" we could have defused everything. That's what we agreed, that was the plan and I just went and fucked everything up.

On my defense I had no other choice, what was supposed to do? Let the moron touch Hermione? No.

I saw green the moment he put his hand on her, and I knew that's where my real problem was. I was starting to have feelings for her.

How the hell did this happen? I mean, It's been 6 days! No one falls for another in 6 days! That only happens in muggle movies!

I took in a big breath and pressed my fingers to my closed eyes.

To be fair it's all her fault. I mean, she's the one that's always acting so naïve and pure, like she hasn't have a clue that she's beautiful. I don't even know what I see in her, she wears this stupid pants all the time to go to work, she doesn't wear makeup and her hair… ok I kind of like her hair, It has this huge curls that sometimes get loose when she wears her hair up, and... I'm getting of topic here. The thing is, it's her fault.

"Mister Malfoy?"

I look up and see Pip. Today he's wearing green pants, a green shirt and a green hat. He looks like one of those muggle interpretation of Santa's helpers. That makes me smile a bit.

"I'm sorry Pip, what did you say?"

"That I'm here you git" says Blaise walking in the room "Thanks Pip, I'll take it from here."

"You're must welcome Mr. Zabini. Do you want anything for breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Good then. Mr. Malfoy." Pip nods at me and then disappears.

"So, I see you're contemplating the immortality of the unicorn." Zabini sits on my bed facing me.

"I take it you read the paper." Me, not even moving a muscle.

Blaise bends down and picks up the paper. He watches the picture a couple of seconds, folds the paper and puts it on the nightstand.

"I think for the first time Miss Patil was rather accurate, don't you think?" a mocking smile.

"Very funny Blaise"

"So, care to tell me why the jealousy fit?"

"It wasn't a jealousy fit."

"If you say so. So, why the possessiveness with Hermione then?"

"Since when do you call her Hermione?" I raise a brow looking at him, my heart constricting a bit.

"Wow, right, no jealousy at all. I call her that since we were 18. Chill, I won't steal her away."

I take a big breath and once again massage my closed eyes with my fingers. I know I just over reacted right now. He has the right to call her Hermione, it's her name after all.

"I don't know. I just couldn't think straight." No point on lying, after all, his been my best friend since we were 5, he knows me.

"Do elaborate."

"One minute I was talking to Dr. Stael, the other I was on the edge of ripping that guy's head off."

"Luc Cohen."

"What?"

"The name, of the guy."

"Yeah whatever. I don't care, he was drunk, and he was being way too friendly with Granger." I could feel the tension on my body rising up.

"Was she being 'friendly' back?"

"Of course not!"

"It's just a question man, don't get too emotional."

"Well she wasn't. She was freaked out. I could see it on her face."

"So that why you intervened? Because she was 'freaked out'"

"Yes."

"No other motives?"

I knew where this was going, no point on lying now.

"No."

"No?"

"I DON'T KNOW. OK!" now I got up from my sit and started passing the room. "I was so mad. This has never happened before ok. You know me, I'm always collected and think things through. This time was like I didn't even think, I just reacted; I was ready to rip the guys hand off if he kept on touching her; and I'm talking non magically!"

"So you think he shouldn't have touched her?"

"Of course! He shouldn't have been near her! He shouldn't even exist in the same plane as her!"

"Ok, and why do you think you feel that way?"

"I have no fucking clue." I drop on the sofa once again, defeated.

"Uhm. Right."

We kept quiet for a couple of minutes, each absorbed in our own thoughts.

"Do you remember when we were back at the States?"

Well that was way out of topic. "Yeah, I mean, what does that have to do with anything Blaise?"

"Just play along, will you?"

"Ok, yes I remember."

"You went out with tons of muggle girls, remember that?"

A small smile grabbed my lips. Good times. Oh memory lane.

"Yeah, that was fun."

"You know what was funny?" I turn to look at Blaise on this.

"They all looked the same. They were all petit, curly brown hair, and wild tempered" Blaise had a knowing smile.

"Oh nononono. Don't try and psychoanalyze me now, that has nothing to do with this, that was many year ago, Granger has nothing to do with does girls."

"I think they do have something to do with Granger. Like they were meticulously picked ou to fill a role."

"Blaise, your stretching this, ok. I'm not you; I don't have an everlasting crush on a girl back from school."

"Or so you say."

"Talking about that, how did it go? Did you get a chance to talk to Luna?"

Suddenly a huge smile was on Blaise's face.

"Yes, I invited her to have coffee tomorrow. She still doesn't know I know she's LuLov." The smile turning to a grin.

"Well, at leat it's nice to know that one of us had a good time last night."

"I did, I did. So, what happened when you dropped her off?"

At this I became stiff. Why wasn't he letting this drop?!

"Draco."

"uhmm, nothing happened."

"What happened?"

"I kissed her on the forehead." I said very fast and low.

"You what?"

"I kissed her on the forehead." I was turning red from embarrassment.

And that's when Blaise cracked. He started laughing hysterically.

"Stop it! It's not funny!"

Between his idiotic laughter he kept saying things like "I don't believe this" "You're such a moron"

"It's not that funny."

He had finally calmed down and wiped a couple of tear from his eyes.

"Oh it is. I know you haven't liked anyone in like, well.. ever, but that's just way over the top."

"What would you have me do? Claim her and profess my undying love?"

"Well not profess you undying love, but maybe a goodnight kiss on the lips would have set the record straight. You're a man, not a kid. Right now she must be fussing over if you like her or not."

"Well I don't know if I like her! It's been 6 days! 6 days! How the hell I'm I going to fall for someone in 6 days."

I look at Blaise and he has this knowing smile that makes me want to throw the next best thing at him. Looking at my left, a book, so I do.

"OUCH!"

%^&

%^&%^&%^&%^&

%^&

Hermione POV

As I walk the halls of the ministry I feel every eye looking at me funny. I can hear some of the whispers and I double my pace. My heart is beating ten times faster and surely I know I'm going to faint if I don't make it to my office.

At the back of the hall, next to the elevators, I see Luc, surrounded by a bunch of people talking with animositly. It wasn't really that difficult to figure out what they were talking about.

I decided to take the stairs on my left and forget about the elevator.

When I made it to the office Mark was waiting with a huge grin on his face.

"Good Morning Miss Granger, beautiful Monday, is it not? But Sunday was I bit more interesting."

"Miss Granger? Why the formality?" I pretend like nothing was wrong and entered my office.

"Well I don't know; I don't want 'anyone' getting jealous over the fact that I call you 'Hermione'" said Mark fallowing me into the office.

I put my purse on the bottom drawer of my desk and turn to Mark, who still had a huge grin.

"It wasn't like that Mark. Luc was completely wasted and he started getting frisky, Draco was just trying to protect me."

I sit and start rearranging the papers on my desk.

"Right, of course. Draco. Right. Should I leave your schedule free for lunch today too?"

"I…" at this question I really didn't know what to answer. I hadn't heard from Malfoy since Saturday night, after the 'kiss'. As a kneejerk reaction I looked at the messages on my mobile, 0 messages.

"Right. I'll just bring you your favorite salad as always." said Mark with a sweet smile.

"Thank, that'd be great."

%^&

%^&%^&%^&%^&

%^&

Hermione POV

By noon I was giving the final touches to the Lakelings – Mermaids negotiation. I truly hoped this would work, cause I was running out of ideas.

I heard Mark knock three times, as he always does, and then opening the door, probably to bring me the salad.

"You can leave the salad at the desk Mark, I'll eat in a second." not even lifting my head to look at him.

"Still prefer the floor I see. I wonder what other type of activities you enjoy best on the floor?"

I froze and looked up, there was Malfoy, looking as gorgeous as ever, impeccable suit, impeccable face, a flirting smile on his face. I replayed his words and immediately, understanding the implication, turned bright red.

"Oh, uhmm, hi, I didn't know you were coming."

He walked stopping in front of me, careful not to step over any papers. I was dumb stroked.

He squatted in front of me, only a couple of inches apart. I could feel his breath on my face, my heart beating ten times faster.

"Hi" he said looking straight to my eyes.

I gulped

"Hi" it didn't even sound convincing. I had fought Voldemort for crying out loud, why was so nervous just because of Malfoy.

"So, I take it you ordered in." I small smile on his lips.

Unconsciously I looked at his lips and licked mine. As I did this I notice the smile disappeared and his lips parting a bit. I looked at his eyes and noticed he was now looking at my lips.

"I… you.. I mean.. you didn't call or texted so I thought you weren't coming" I whispered. He kept looking at my lips.

"I just.." he left the sentence there and brought his hand to my face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, his hand lingering on my neck, his thumb caressing my jaw very slowly.

We were now a breath apart.

"Mione! Wanna go to lunch?" I rapidly pulled away and looked at the door. There was Harry, totally stunned, eyes huge, mouth open. "Malfoy!"

Draco hadn't moved a single bit, he had a furious look on his face. I knew that if Harry pressed on a bit more he was surely going to get hexed.

"Harry" quickly rising myself from the floor; my face even reader than before.

"Hi, Harry. Uhmm. I already asked Mark to bring me a salad. Uhmm. Its ok. Uhmm yeah I'm working on the Lakelings Mermaid case. Yeah."

At that very moment Mark (that saint!) walked in, salad in hand. He looked at me, looked at Harry, and then at Malfoy, who was now lifting himself from his position.

I dead silence on the room.

"I brought your salad" said Mark. Still, dead silence.

"Mr. Potter I have the papers you asked for, there here at my desk, come." he took Harry by the arm and closed the door, leaving the salad on one of the chairs that faced my desk. Thank Merlin for Mark.

I turn around and looked at Malfoy; his face stoic as ever.

"Well then, I better go."

"But, I..."

He walked to where I was standing and gave me a kiss on the cheek "I'll pick you up at 8."

And with that he left the office.

%^&

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think! XOXO!<p>

Seida.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, sorry about that. -_-'

I did forget about this story, you know, sometime, uhmm, things get in the way.

But I hope to be back for good this time. I'm already writing chapter 7.

I want to thank "Lovelyloon" for her beautiful (or not) review, it was the first time in my life I felt flatter over someone telling me they hated me :p .Thanks again :D

* * *

><p>Hermione POV.<p>

Malfoy was not even gone for 2 second and Harry was already storming in.

"Care to tell me what the bloody hell was that?' His face furious, his hand pointing to the door.

"Uhm, that was Draco Malfoy." I was still a bit dazed from what had happen and the 'pick you up at 8?' line. I mean, were we going on a date or something?

"oh of course, Draco Malfoy, how silly of me; and in what universe do you and Malfoy KISS?"

"We didn't kiss" I turn to look at the chair, my face reddening from embarrassment.

"Oh, right, of course you didn't kiss. CAUSE I INTERUPTED!"

"Will you stop yelling? Look Harry, you're blowing this way out of proportion, we just" trying to explain a side of a story I didn't even understand.

"Way out of proportion? Not a week ago you were ready to rip the guy's head out! And now you're kissing?" he was pacing my office from side to side.

"I already told you we were not kissing. We just, I just, its complicated ok. And stop with the pacing, you're driving me crazy; I'm not your kid sister, you don't have to protect me from guys."

I crossed my arms, a scowl on my face, and took a sit on my desk, facing Harry, who by now was sitting on one of my office chairs. At least he had stopped the pacing and considered taking a sit.

"I just… can you… just tell me what's going on, ok? No secrets."

He was looking at me the way a big brother looks at his baby sister (I think) when they've done something wrong. I took a deep breath and, deciding there was really nothing to hide, I told him everything, from my venture to Malfoy's house, the deal, the lunches, everything; including yesterday's self-classified 'date'.

"So let me get this straight" he pressed his eyes closed with both hands. Then he rubbed his hands on his face finishing on his hair, making it, if possible, even messier.

"You're going out like you're dating, but you're not dating?"

"yes"

"And he comes to pick you up every day for lunch, like you're dating, but you're not dating?"

"yes"

"and he defended you against Luc, whom I'm going to kill by the way, but you're not dating?"

"Exactly."

"and then he kissed you on the forehead."

"Are you going to repeat everything I just explained?" I walked to grab my salad and opened the container just to start poking it with the plastic fork.

"I just need to ask you something, ok? just to clear things out."

"Ok" putting a small amount in my mouth. The salad looked nice and tasted even better, arugula and goat cheese salad, I loved it.

"Do you like him?"

Choking on a piece of cheese I looked at Harry with stunned eyes "What are you talking about?"

"Don't look at me like that. It's the fair question to ask. Do you like him? Cause if you don't, then I don't see the harm on you becoming friends and all. I mean, it's not like you are making the world think that you're together. Ok maybe you are. But you're not announcing you're together, you're just letting them believe what they want to believe, or whatever. That's cool by me, you're a grownup, I'm guessing you understand the implications of what you're doing and, I mean, Malfoy's a nice guy, well maybe not nice but"

"HARRY! Shut up, you're rambling!"

He cleared his throat and looked at me.

"What I'm trying to say is that if you don't have fillings for the guy than I don't see any harm on you hanging around as friends, but" stretching the last word.

"But?" by now I had nervously closed the lid of the salad container, and put it on my desk. I wasn't really that hungry anymore.

"But, if you have feelings for him then I don't think this is a good idea."

I gulped. I knew where he was going with this, the same place my head was all night: Malfoy is not going to like you back.

"Don't worry, ok. I'm good." Trying to convice myself, more than him. "This is all in good faith. Hey, I even got him to free his elves and all, right?"

"Yeah well, about that, I think that was stupid Hermione. Everybody know Malfoy's elves make more than an auror."

I felt I wave of dizziness. "What?"

"They're all free, all of them, in every company he has. More so, anyone that works for him must be Elves Right supporter."

"What?"

"ohhh you didn't know that? And here I was thinking you, as a real fan of Which Weekly, knew your celebrities like the palm of your hand" Obviously he said this with a mocking tone.

"Very funny Potter."

"I'm not kidding! Look it up somewhere that prints stuff with intellectual value, not just celebrities lattes love interest."

By now he had a growing smirk and I was on the verge of smacking him on the head.

"Look Harry can you please just leave. I need to finish working." I took the salad and toss it on the waist.

.

$% %

$%

.

Hermionie POV

I was sitting on my sofa, my feet on the coffee table, facing the black screen of the TV. I was still wearing my work clothes, even my purse was still on my arms. I've been like this for nearly 15 minutes.

Why? You may ask. I was trying to think.

All my life I've been careful, always thinking everything I do, but this thing with Draco, urghm, Malfoy, had me all jumpy and on the edge. I really didn't know what was going on. I mean we haven't really talked about the "arrangement" since we made the arrangement. I know he wanted to pretend we were friends and all, but did that mean that all the times we had gone out he was faking it? Or was he being genuine? What was all the Luc thing? A publicity stunt?

I look at the clock hanging from my wall and breathe in deeply, 7:13PM. He said he was going to pick me up at 8, did that mean he was coming over? Or were we suppose to meet somewhere and go from there somewhere else? Was I supposed to call him or was he supposed to call me?

Urgg I needto stop this. What am I doing? I'm not a kid! I'm a grown woman! I just need to ask directly what was going on, like adults, clear things out. I'm not a child, I don't sit around pondering my lates crush. That's it.

I pick up my cell and punch a few buttons until I have Malfoy's contact on the screen. I determined to call him and ask something along the lines of 'Malfoy, can you please explain what is going on between us, no bullshit'… ok maybe not like that.

I drop the phone on my lap, my resolve already dissolving, and at the same moment I hear a small beep. A message. Crap, did I send something by mistake?

I pick the phone and see a message from Malfoy. Quickly I hit a button and read the message

"_Stop thinking so much and go get ready. I can almost hear your brain on overload from my house."_

What the hell? Abruptly I turn around just to make sure I was alone, totally freaked out. Ok, I'm good, now ones around.

I turn back to the phone and start messaging back.

"I was not thinking; I was watching TV" that was not a total lie, I was, after all facing THE TV.

"_So you're ready_?"

"…"

"_Granger stop analyzing this too much and go get ready. Wear something nice."_

"Where are we going?"

"_To the annual Children's Of The Light Gala._"

The Children's of the Light was a non-lucrative organization that started by helping children that were orphaned by the war, now it had grown to helped orphaned children, abused, illed and many other child related issues.

"I'm not even remotely ready. And why is this event on a Monday?"

"_Since when do the rich need a weekend to throw a party? We can talk on the way to the gala. Go get ready. I'm picking you up in 40 min."_

I read the message and toss the phone on the sofa, running to the bathroom.

.

$% $%

$%

.

Malfoy POV

I take a last look on the mirror: tux flawless, tie perfectly done, every hair in place.

I bend my arms on my elbows and examine my cufflinks, checking that they were perfectly put and meticulously polished. Again I do a double take on the mirror and breathe deeply.

"Malfoy you can do this" I tell myself "get a grip, its only Granger." I check again my tie.

This thing, this edginess has been going on the moment I stepped out of Grangers office. Why I've gone there in the first place I had no idea. One minute I was sitting at my desk, thinking about Granger obviously, the other I was walking the halls to her office.

When I saw her sitting on the floor, concentrated, biting on her lower lip while her glasses threaten to fall from her small nose, I just, I just felt the incredible need to kiss her. So I just walk to where she was and was a breath from finally kissing her before the stupid Potter interrupted us.

In reality I truly didn't know what I was thinking. I've never behaved this way. I mean, it's Granger for crying out loud and she was, deliberately or not, making a mess out of me!

She had me doing things impulsively, I didn't do impulsive! I'm fucking Draco Malfoy! She had me thinking about her every second! Fuck, she even had me all jealous and possessive to no end, like a freaking school boy.

I was a man. I could admit if I desired a woman. It was normal. I mean I sleep with women all the time. So I was going to admit it. I can admit it, I'm a man: I wanted Granger, bad, REALLY BAD; and if by today I dint kiss her I was sure going to hex the first person that interrupted us. And kissing was just the first thing on my list.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. Should I continue or just drop this altogether?<p>

XOXO

Seida


End file.
